Harry Potter and the Wolves of Protection
by FairyDancer757
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year of school, but things don't seem like normal when he gets to Hogwarts.


**Chapter 1**

**_Aaliyah and Rose_**

Harry layed on his bed, staring at his ceiling.  
His room was almost pitch black. All he could hear was the noise Hedwig was making.  
Harry stood up and looked outside the window. To his surprise Pig was tapping against his window, Harry opened the window and let him in.  
Pig had an oversized letter in his mouth. Harry looked at it, it was from Ron (of course, since it was from Pig). Harry tossed the letter on to the bed and gave Pig a treat and ushered him back out the window.  
Harry didn't feel like reading it right now, he didn't feel like doing anything.  
He sat on the floor with his back against the bed. He could hear the front door open, then the sound of the Dursley's car driving down the street. Harry got up and went downstairs. Should he go outside or stay here and watch T. V? Harry decided to go outside, but first he ran upstairs and grabbed his wand.

It was a quiet night, the stars could be perfectly seen and he could hear even the faintest sound. When he reached the park he layed on the grass and looked at the stars.  
He remembered Hermione telling him one time about the constellations, there was one named Sirius. Harry didn't dare even look for it.

Giggles interrupted Harry's thinking from the edge of the park.  
He sat up and looked around, two figures were walking across the grass.  
"Who are you?" The two figures stopped and one pulled something out of their pocket, but they didn't reply.  
Again Harry asked, "Who are you?"  
They walked toward him, and the street light shown on them. They were two girls one had a spiraled reddish brownish hair, fair skin, and from what Harry could see in the dark, looked like bright blue eyes.  
The other had Straight blond hair, about shoulder length, tan skin, and green eyes. Harry figured they weren't birth sisters, they looked absolutely nothing alike.

The blond girl bent down, "Well, hello, my name is Aaliyah!"  
She reached out her hand, and Harry took it.  
She pulled him up then the other girl introduced herself, "My name is Rose."  
Harry shook her hand then examined Rose, her name was perfect for her, she looked just like a rose, with her curly reddish hair and fair skin with a tint of pink.  
He then examined Aaliyah, who was wearing tight blue jeans with a flare at the bottom, she was wearing a black sweatshirt, that said Aaliyah on the back in white.  
Harry looked at the Aaliyah's left hand she was holding something short and silver. "What's that?" Harry asked motioning to her hand. Aaliyah bit her lip then quickly said, "Nothing!" Harry asked again, "What is that " Aaliyah frowned, "How rude! It's none of YOUR buisness!" Harry smirked and looked away.

Rose looked around then looked at her watch and gasped, "I should have been home an hour ago! Nice, meeting you... erm.. what was your name?"  
Harry looked at her, "Harry."  
Rose smiled, "Harry?..." Harry hesitated then figured they were muggles anyway, "Potter."  
Rose smiled again, "Harry Potter..... talk to you later Aaliyah!"  
She ran off leaving Aaliyah and Harry alone.

Aaliyah stared at Harry for a few minutes... "Potter? I've heard of that!"  
Harry shivered from the cold wind that blew by, "R-really? Where?"  
Aaliyah looked down at her hand, "Potter? Potter?.... You're the boy-who-lived! Aren't you?"  
Harry nodded and rolled his eyes.  
Aaliyah pulled out her wand, "Hazel, strand of unicorn hair, 9 inches long!" Harry stared at the wand then asked, "What school do you go to, I have never seen you at Hogwarts before?"  
Aaliyah blushed, "It's going to my first year there, but I am going to be in the sixth year, they are just enrolling me with the fist years to see what house I make it in.  
What house and year are you in?" Harry replied, "Gryffindor, sixth year." Aaliyah nodded, "Are you a friend of.. Ronald Weasley?" Harry smiled, "Yes, do you know him?" Aaliyah giggled, "Yeah, he is my cousin! Along with Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Percy!"

"Is Rose magical too?" Harry asked.  
"No, a muggle."  
Harry looked around, the air was getting colder. He could see his own breath when he breathed, "Well, I better go, I will see you at Hogwarts!"  
Aaliyah smiled, "Yes.... well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."  
Harry blushed then turned around and walked toward his Uncle's house, he turned around and saw Aaliyah standing there watching him, then tripped over the curb and almost fell, he looked to see if Aaliyah saw him, but she was gone! Harry shrugged and kept walking.

**(This chapter is a little short, but they won't all be like this)**


End file.
